High speed communication over wire is required in various fields such as Ethernet for automotive and industrial applications. Vendors and standardization bodies are therefore working to develop suitable communication solutions and standards.
The IEEE 802.3 (Ethernet) is a working group developing a collection of standards defining the Physical Layer (PHY) and data link layer's Media Access Control (MAC) of wired Ethernet.
An IEEE 802.3 standard for 1 Gbps Ethernet over a single twisted pair, also known as 1000BASE-T1, is specified in the IEEE standard 802.3 Bp™-2016, entitled “Standard for Ethernet Amendment 4: Physical Layer Specifications and Management Parameters for 1 Gb/s Operation over a Single Twisted Pair Copper Cable,” Jun. 30, 2016. The 1000BASE-T1 standard defines the Physical Layer (PHY) specifications and management parameters for point-to-point full duplex 1 Gbps Ethernet operation over single balanced twisted-pair cabling. In the description that follows, the terms “1000BASE-T1 standard” and “IEEE802.3 standard” are used interchangeably.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.